Mowers typically include a chute, generally of plastic, adjacent an opening of the cutting deck for downwardly directing expelled clippings. The chutes are typically mounted using hinges to allow the chute to be lifted upwardly, with springs adjacent the hinges biasing the chute to remain in the down position. The chute must remain in the down position when the mower is running to protect users and bystanders from hazards associated with the blade and from contact with expelled clipping, rocks and the like.
It is however necessary in some situations to maintain the chute in a raised position, always with the mower turned off, such as when the mower is to be moved through an opening that is narrower than the width of the mower with the chute in the lowered position or for performing maintenance on the mower. For example, when loading (or unloading) the mower onto a truck or passing the mower through a gate or door of a storage building, the chute must be raised to provide clearance. Also, when cleaning the deck of the mower or removing or replacing the blade, lifting of the chute enables the necessary access.
The chute is commonly maintained in the raised position as by tying with wire, string or the like. This is inconvenient and desires improvement.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for maintaining a mower chute in a raised or upright position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described that avoids the need to tie the chute with wire or the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which may be installed without requiring modification of the mower.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described which is uncomplicated in construction and is economical and convenient to use.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a support for use with a mower for maintaining a discharge chute hingedly connected to a deck of the mower adjacent a discharge opening of the mower in a raised position when the mower is not running.
In a preferred embodiment, the support includes a base having substantially flat upper and lower surfaces, and a front edge opposite a back edge. A pair of spaced apart pins extend away from the lower surface of the base, the pins being spaced and configured for being matingly received into apertures located on the deck of the mower. An upstanding member extends away from the upper surface of the base. When the upstanding member is installed, it abuts the chute of the mower when the chute is in the raised position and maintains the chute in the raised position.
In another aspect, the support includes a base having substantially flat upper and lower surfaces, and a front edge opposite a back edge and structure integral with the base and configured for maintaining the base adjacent the deck of the mower.
An upstanding member extends away from the upper surface of the base for abutting the chute of the mower when it is in the raised position for maintaining the chute in the raised position when the support is installed on the mower.
A significant feature of the invention is the provision of a support that is uncomplicated in configuration that enables maintenance of a mower chute in a raised position when the mower is not in use. The support is particularly suitable to raise the chute as for unloading of a mower from a truck or for passage of the mower through a narrow gate, both situations which typically involve the chute preventing passage of the mower unless the chute is held up manually or tied using wire or string or the like. The support also adapts readily to mowers, usually without need for any modification or, in some cases, with only very minor modification, such as the drilling of small apertures. The support is also readily removed by simply lifting the support away from the mower deck. Thus, installation and removal can each be done without the need for tools and in a matter of only a few seconds.